


Welcome Back Icarus (TommyInnit-centric)

by Hunter_Daemonium



Series: Welcome Icarus [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Flower Symbolism, Found Family, Greek Deities, He is Icarus, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kinda, Mentioned Death (TommyInnit), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Other, Realistic Minecraft, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Technically not a major death, Tommy is not Theseus, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), but it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Daemonium/pseuds/Hunter_Daemonium
Summary: We all know of the story about Icarus and his wax wings.Of how he flew too close to the sun and how the sun melted his wings, leaving scorching wax burns down his back as he plummeted back down to earth and into the sea's grasp.Of how the Gods mocked him and laughed as he fell to his death.Of how his story is passed down through the ages as one of not to get too arrogant and full of yourself, otherwise you will go down burning and no-one will sympathise because you chased them away.But what if I told you there was another ending to that story, one that the God’s hid from the rest of the world to keep Icarus safe?
Relationships: Phil Watson/Kristen Watson, TommyInnit & Kristen Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Welcome Icarus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194170
Comments: 21
Kudos: 417





	Welcome Back Icarus (TommyInnit-centric)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Mentions of Death  
> Mentions of depictions of violence
> 
> Additional Notes are at the end of the story  
> Word Count: 6258

We all know of the story about Icarus and his wax wings.

Of how he flew too close to the sun and how the sun melted his wings, leaving scorching wax burns down his back as he plummeted back down to earth and into the sea's grasp.

Of how the Gods mocked him and laughed as he fell to his death.

Of how his story is passed down through the ages as one of not to get too arrogant and full of yourself, otherwise you will go down burning and no-one will sympathise because you chased them away.

But what if I told you there was another ending to that story, one that the God’s hid from the rest of the world to keep Icarus safe? 

That they liked Icarus and didn’t want him to die.

That, as Icarus fell, Apollo leapt from his seat and went to grab the burning human, the small fragile human boy that had wormed his way into the Sun God’s heart.

That when Icarus plunged into the icy water and drew his last breath, Poseidon cradled the child like he was one of his own, held him close until the God of Death arrived to take the boy away.

That when the God of the Seas handed the (too small, too fragile, too _still_ ) boy over to Thanatos, he let his waters harden the boy's wings into that of Obsidian, a stone so strong that it wouldn't melt, even with Apollo’s strongest rays beaming down onto him.

That when Thanatos took the boys form and held him close with trembling arms, he whispered sweet apologies into the silent child's ears (he was never meant to be silent, the child was meant to be so full of life, so full of cheer), as his wings took them away from Poseidon's realm, and away from Hades’ realm as well, he instead took the child (that was all he was, a child, no man like many thought him to be) to an old friend of his, to the Lady of Life herself.

That when Gaia saw the child in his arms, she wept like she had not wept in a millennia.

They say that when she cried that day, many people felt a deep overwhelming sadness overcome them, as if they were the ones mourning instead, as if they’re mourning someone dear to them.

That the God of Death and the Lady of Life made a deal.

Let the human child come back with their wings of Obsidian, and they shall be raised by Thanatos and Gaia themselves. With Apollo by his side (after all, it was his fault that Icarus had died that day. He had promised the child a home within his domain. A place where he could be himself. A place where Apollo could look after the child as if their own family), and the spirits of The Phonoi, The Androktasiai, The Machai, and Philophrosyne who had merged together into one being.

That when Icarus was born again, he would not remember his past life, but instead live a new and fresh life with this family.

That when the time came, he would learn of his past and join the God’s up on the mountain like he was promised.

That when the time came, Icarus could decide whether he wanted to be Icarus once more or continue to live the life he had now, with his other-worldly family members.

That this story does have a happy ending.

And I am allowed to share this with you after all.

======================================================================

On the outskirts of an old village, sat a large cabin bordering the Spruce forest (with trees that never lost their green, ones that grew so tall, they say their branches block out the sun in the heart of the forest and its always night-time within them) with a modest farm in the surrounding fields. To the Western side of the cabin, golden wheat could be seen in stark contrast to the dark greens, and just beyond that, sat a small pasture that was mixed with the subtle oranges of carrots and reds of beetroots growing from the ground. On a separate field, a large collection of potatoes sat growing at a steady pace, mixed with wild sweetpeas and cowslip to add some colour to the bland looking field. On the Eastern side of the cabin, a small barn sat mixed within the edges of the trees, which led out to a decent sized pasture which held a young brown and white splodged calf called Henry and three sheep called Friend, Glatt and Smog. Nearby sat a chicken coop with an old rooster called Red, who would crow at the rise of the sun each morning, two chickens called Bessy and Betty, with their three chicks which had yet to be named.

On the edge of the woods, one could see the swings tied to the low hanging branches.

Could see the beaten up training dummies with straw spilling out of them.

Could see the cold fire pit that held many stories on a starry and calm night, with five logs placed around it.

Could see the wild flowers that seemed to grow everywhere each person stepped.

That day was like any ordinary day, Red had cawed as the sun rose over the trees and had peaked over the nearby mountain district.

The family of five waking up and the sleepy household was soon filled with chatter and laughs as they left their rooms.

The father and his two eldest sons would leave the house and head over to the animals to let them out of the barn and coop so they could be fed and stretch their legs.

The mother and youngest would make breakfast and sing silly songs while they waited for the rest to return.

Once breakfast was finished, the father would leave for the village with one of his boys (today being his eldest) to do some trading, while the other three would stay home and complete the chores for the day before relaxing and playing together.

“Mama, Wilby, c’mon! It’s sunny today, the grass is nice!” A small child chirped out as he ran into the garden, stopping and sitting in the middle of the gravel path as he waited for his family to catch up. His deep purple wings ruffling in the gentle breeze, spread out slightly so he could feel the sun’s rays beat against his feathers.

An airy laugh could be heard echoing out through the open door as a women wearing a simple tunic and long skirt with an apron came walking out the door, her hair tied up into a bun as she scooped her youngest into her arms and spun him around, smiling as he let out gleeful squeals and little peals of laughter. Shortly afterwards, her middle son came waltzing out of the house wearing brown breeches and a cream button up, his curled locks bouncing as he walked, brown locks almost looking gold in the morning rays, his glasses sitting neatly on the end of his nose.

Smiling, he took his brother from his mothers arms and placed him onto his shoulders, hands held onto his ankles, marching towards the calf that the little boy loved dearly, humming a gentle tune that was lost within the breeze. Once the boy realised where his brother was taking him, he started wiggling to be let down and let out a sad whine when his brother only held onto him tighter.

“Toms, Tommy, hang on Tommy, I’ll put you down in a moment. Keep squirming like a beaten up squirrel and I’ll drop you.” 

“You wouldn’t drop me. You too quick for that.” Tommy answered, placing his hands onto his brother's head, leaning onto his hands, as he listened to his brother's silent laughs as they walked over to the pasture.

“Of course Toms, here we go.” Picking Tommy off his shoulders, he placed the winged boy into the pasture and leaned against the fence, watching as Tommy called Henry over and smiling when the calf came bounding over to greet him, butting his head against Tommy’s chest.

“Do you ever remember him telling you that he liked farm animals Wilbur?”

“I don’t recall him ever did, but I think you gave him that influence Kristen. After all, it’s in your nature.” Wilbur looked over towards where Kristen was watching Tommy with rapt attention, noting how the sun hit her face and washed her cheeks in a gentle golden hue. Laughing, Kristen moved over to stand next to Wilbur and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. Sighing, Wilbur leant into the motherly embrace and watched Tommy, laughing as the boy fell over because he had tripped over Glatt, the sheep bleating at him in his way of laughing.

It had been a long time since Wilbur had seen Tommy like this, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if the boy had said something like this all those years ago, but now, he got to watch him grow up and interact with the world with a new vigour.

“Wilby! Come say hello to Friend! They miss you!” Tommy called out, hands wrapped loosely around the mentioned sheep, who seemed to be content eating the grass that Tommy had given them. Wilbur could hear Kristen’s laugh sound more stronger and sharper as the wind picked up slightly around them, the Lady loving her youngest antics.

Jumping the pastures gate, Wilbur joined Tommy and crouched to his level, patting Friend’s head as Tommy decided that Wilbur needed to know the newest story that popped into his head.

And if that’s how the day was spent, with the boys playing in the garden while their mother made lunch for everyone to return to, then that was for them to know.

And when their father and brother returned home, only to find them asleep in the garden, with Kristen in the middle, her hair laid out and flowers weaved within the strands. With Wilbur curled up on her right, tucked under one of her arms as he dreamt of golden fields filled with Crocus’, Hibiscus Rose mallows and Oenotheras, filled with laughter and smiles; to Tommy tucked under Kristen’s other arm as his head laid on his mothers chest, listening to her heartbeat and being lulled into a deeper sleep.

Well, that was for them to know.

======================================================================

As time went on, Tommy grew older and only grew more curious with the world.

And on this day, his oldest brother had promised to teach him how to fire a bow. Something that the young boy had been looking forward to for months since his twelfth birthday, when his brother had gifted him the bow.

So here he was, holding said bow with shaking arms, tired with exhaustion.

Eye’s focused onto the target that his brother had set up on a nearby tree.

Said brother was standing behind him, watching with a keen eye as Tommy released a breath.

As he stepped closer towards Tommy, he noted how the boy couldn’t hold the bow straight, how his eyes glazed over as he tried to keep the arrow to his cheek, noting how sweat gleamed on his cheeks and ran down his face.

“Fire.” His monotone voice drawled out, watching as Tommy jumped slightly at how close he had gotten to the boy without the latter noticing him. It’s not like he was purposely quiet, he just learnt how to have quiet footsteps with his hooves.

Unfortunately, with Tommy jumping, the arrow had missed the target and was now somewhere in the bushes behind the tree.

Sighing, Tommy lowered his bow and walked off to find the arrow before his brother could even tell him to.

_‘Look at him, he’s tired.’_

_‘No excuse, he has to get stronger.’_

**_‘He’s a child still!’_ **

_‘Stop going so hard on him.’_

_‘The boy needs to learn!’_

**_‘No repeats of last time.’_ **

_‘Last time was different.’_

_‘This time is different.’_

_‘He needs to get stronger!’_

_‘Let him rest.’_

**_‘Continue, there's still time.’_ **

_‘No! The child is done for now.’_

“Can all of you shut up for five minutes, let me think in peace.” The Boar hybrid snarled out to himself, frown etched onto his face as the others made varying noises of protest before quietening down to a low murmur. Sighing, that was the best he was going to get.

Tommy had grown on the hybrid, despite his claims of holding no emotion towards his ‘foster’ family **_(I can tell you that is a lie, otherwise he wouldn't be doing this)_**.

A minute turned into two, two turned into five, five turned into seven, and that was when the eldest brother started getting worried, Tommy didn’t get lost in the bushes, right? He hadn't sent the arrow of that fair had he?

_‘Go follow the boy, he needs our help.’_

_‘Let the boy find his own way back.’_

**_‘No, something is wrong.’_ **

_‘Protect him.’_

Growling at the voices once more, the boar stalked off into the bushes and followed the pushed aside vegetation that Tommy had made as a path.

What was the child doing? Surely he hadn't gotten lost, the Cabin was still in view from the tree line.

Spotting a flash of red from Tommy’s signature bandana, the brother let out a sigh and called out to him.

“Tommy, what are you do-” His voice was cut off as he heard the whimper from the crouched figure of his brother on the floor. 

Watching as Tommy whipped his head round to face his own and quickly wiped away the tears, standing on shaky legs, wings drawn tight around himself, Tommy refused to acknowledge the tears falling down his cheeks.

“Ahh, Techno! I wasn’t gone that long, was I?” His voice was wrong, too shaky, too quiet, not Tommy, not himself.

“No, well yes, nearly nine minutes.” Techno’s voice drawled out, face schooled into a neutral expression, but in his head, the voices were screaming, demanding as to why their little human was crying. “Why are you out here crying Tommy?”

Techno decided to ignore the flinch at his words.

“I’m not! I’m a big man, and big men don’t cry!”

“Phil cries, and he’s a big man. Wilbur cries, he’s a big man. Kristen cries, and according to you, she’s a big man herself.”

“They’re different, they're allowed to cry!” Tommy looked off to the side, wings drawing tighter around his form, making himself seem smaller than what he was.

Techno frowned, what had upset Tommy so much that he thought he couldn’t cry?

“They don’t get nightmares about… about…” Tommy was cut off by a choked sob that escaped his lips, bowing his head and crouching again, trying to hide from his older brother's gaze. This was wrong, this was not the happy boy Techno knew. 

What nightmares plagued him that brought on this level of emotion?

Techno pulled off his traveller's cloak and wrapped it around Tommy’s form, hoping that the weight would be a grounding presence, before sitting on the grass beside him, pulling the still weeping child into his lap. Head resting on top of Tommy’s, Techno let out deep rumblings and gently nuzzled the boy's blond locks (mindful of his tusks), making his breathing deeper for Tommy to copy.

And after a time, he did.

“What are they about, little bird?” Techno questioned, the old nickname slipping out of his mouth before his brain could catch up (he dutifully ignored the voices that kept ‘aww-ing’ at them).

“I-I, they’re not-t normal. They feel too-too real. Techie, I wa-want them to stop.”

“No-one likes nightmares Toms. Tell me what they were about. And I’ll fight them off.” Feeling a small nod against his chest, Techno huffed and laid his head sideways on Tommy’s head, listening to the boy as he tumbled over his words.

“I die, each time I die. My-my wings don’t work. I don’t breathe. I-I burn. Something plunges th-through my back. I cant breathe. It hurts. I’m scared. I wake up each night, I can’t breathe, the pain there. It’s too real Techno, and I don’t… I don't want them anymore.” Tommy stuttered out, feeling fresh tears well up in his eyes again, burying his head into his brother's chest.

Techno felt his breath hitch.

Surely Tommy couldn't remember right?

He was still a child, he shouldn't be able to remember.

They made sure he wouldn’t remember, not until he was older, not until they agreed to tell him.

The voices called out in a fury, his mind a whirlwind of anger and hurt. 

Of grief and sadness.

Sensing Techno’s inner turmoil, Tommy looked up and placed a hand on the elders cheek, bringing Techno out of his mind and looking into crystal blue eyes, his own red ones bright with anger and fear.

“What are they saying Techie, they’re not hurting you are they?” Tommy knew of the voices, everyone did, and some days it was too much for the boar hybrid to hide, wincing when they screamed in his head, demanding so many things.

“No, they’re sad. They hurt for you. They wish to keep you safe, to keep the nightmares at bay.” **(That was a truth and a lie. The voices demanded blood, blood of Epiales. They demanded that Tommy did not know of the past. They wanted the boy to be a boy, and that’s it)**. Techno looked down at Tommy with a small smile on his lips, before rising into a stand with the child held safely in his arms.

“C’mon kid, lets head back for dinner.”

And if at night, when the terrors become too much for Tommy to handle, and he went to Techno for safety, that was for them to know.

And if Techno held him each time and recounted stories from the old days, fell asleep with his little brother tucked into his chest, well no one had to know other than them and the voices.

======================================================================

On Tommy’s fourteenth birthday, after spending the morning with his family, his father took him out for the evening.

Tommy was allowed to fly, but only in the surrounding area, where he could still see the cabin and his family could see him.

But today, his father promised to take him further, to the east where the river flowed through the fields, just before the mountains started.

To say Tommy was ecstatic was an understatement. He never got to fly this far out before, and he wanted to make the most of it, especially with his dad.

The man was a constant in his life, yes, but he was always so busy with the farm, with the village, with small jobs so they could eat each night, to continue living where they were.

Tommy didn’t blame him, he just wished the two could spend more time together sometimes.

So today, he was going to make the most of it.

The two pushed off from the ground, dust being lifted up with the force of their wings, soaring over their fields, past the village and through the Plains.

Tommy’s wingspan was considered normal for his age and height, reaching eight feet from the tip of his Primaries to the joint in his back where his Marginal Coverts and Secondary Coverts joined the Scapulars which connected to his back and shoulder blades, but his dad’s was larger.

Phil’s wingspan was nearly twelve feet from tip to back joint, and was slightly taller than him in height when the man wasn't flying, wings tucked to his back. When Tommy was younger (and now still), he loved watching Phil fly, getting to watch as the blacks of his Primary and Secondary Coverts would cover the dark greys of his Primaries and Secondaries, watching as they always shimmered in the sun’s rays, (especially after Phil has just preened all of his feathers, lining them up and removing any grit and grease), of how the whites on certain Primary feathers would form patterns among their dark counterparts. He could happily spend hours watching as how the man could sore across the sky for what seemed like miles with a single flap of his wings (Tommy’s wings were made for maintaining speed and covering great distances in a short period of time. Phil’s wings were made to cover large areas with a single flap, but the two learnt how to work together and fly distances without getting too tired).

Soon, the two passed over the river, past the waterfall, relishing in the fine water mist that covered their bare skin and flew into the mountains, flying under small clouds that had floated into their paths, ones which Tommy would raise his hand high over his head and let it run through them (never noticing how his father would smile and copy the action, glad his little Raven was enjoying himself), over rocky ledges and jutting out rock cropping's, and through open cave systems that led safely out to the other side.

Tommy’s shouts of cheer could be heard echoing around the mountain district, followed by the sound of Phil’s laughter at his youngest’s joy.

The two came to a spot surrounded by the mountains, a large single solitary Weeping Cherry Blossom tree in its clearing, that was surrounded by its long branches, long grass and different colours of tulips were mixed with the fallen flowers from the tree, petals scattered across the ground like confetti. Phil glided down to the ground with a final flap of his wings, Tommy following shortly afterwards, petals and pollen getting caught in the gusts of air the two brought down with them; tucking his wings behind him, Tommy took in a large gulp of the fresh mountain air, letting his shoulders loose their tension after the flight, feeling his wings droop in content as he took in the view around him.

A gentle smile stretched across his face, and happily sat next to his father when he patted the ground next to him, casually leaning into his side as Phil wrapped a large wing around the teen.

No words needed to be said, and for once, Tommy didn't try to fill the silence, happy to be with Phil, to have him for himself, just for an hour or two before they had to head back home. 

Sighing, Tommy lent further into his fathers chest (if that was deemed naturally possible) and reached a hand out after watching a small bee fly around him, letting the small creature land gracefully on his palm, allowing the being to crawl around before buzzing off shortly after realising that Tommy was, in fact, not a flower like it first thought.

Feeling a calloused hand land in his hair and run caring fingers through his locks, Tommy turned his eyes to look into his fathers, similar pools of Blue Agate staring back, accompanied by a gentle smile and a kiss to his forehead.

And if on the way back from the clearing in the mountains, the two had stopped in the village for Phil to buy Tommy a treat from the bakery, then that was for them to know.

And if Tommy decided that he wanted to buy a small trinket for each person in his family while Phil’s back was turned, well, that was for only Tommy to know.

======================================================================

Tommy was sixteen when he left home.

The others had made a collective decision to tell Tommy the story of Icarus, the story of his past.

Now they wished they hadn't.

Now they wished they had kept the boys blissful ignorance for a little bit longer.

Tommy was furious.

Those feelings of hysteria and agony he felt when he was ten was real.

Those feelings of pain and terror when his nightmares, his _memories_ , surfaced was real.

Those feelings of betrayal as he started his family, the Gods and Spirits, in the face, as they recounted his story.

He shouted at Wilbur _(Apollo, he reminded himself)_ , that he was the reason he had died in an excruciating way in the first place.

He exclaimed at Techno _(no, the amalgamation of Spirits he told himself)_ , that those nightmares were memories and that Techno hid them from him, that he was the reason he was scared of conflict and blood _(so much blood, too much blood)_.

He cried at Phil _(Thanatos, the God of Death he recounted)_ , that he controlled who died, why did he let him die so young?

He whispered to Kristen _(Lady Gaia, keeper of Earth he reminisced)_ , why did she bring him back if he was unhappy the first time around?

Tommy left home at sixteen with nothing but his bag at his side and the clothes on his back.

Once bright and comforting purple, now a dark Obsidian, he let his wing take him far away from the people that had raised him this time round on Earth.

Tommy was sixteen when Apollo broke once more, watching as the child he cared so much for left his grasp once again.

Tommy was sixteen when the Spirits broke apart and became separate entities after centuries of being fused together, stalking into the forest that once surrounded the peaceful cabin and letting out a vicious sound that sounded that of a dying animal.

Tommy was sixteen when Thanatos was left defeated, for once wishing that he wasn't the bringer of death, that he wasn't an ill omen.

Tommy was sixteen when Gaia cried once more, grief filling her form as she watched her little boy fly off and away, watched as her little spirit left her control once more.

Tommy was sixteen when he learnt that he was Icarus, and that he had his obsidian wings for a reason.

======================================================================

And that is the story of Icarus.

The ones the Gods don't tell humans.

The one that they refused to let spill past broken lips, to let the humans know that they cared for a mortal boy.

That they had a favourite among them.

Let them be ignorant. Let them learn from Icarus’ mistakes and there will never be another Icarus again.

Now, I could leave this story here, let you all live this life knowing this ending.

But I did say that this story had a happy ending.

And that I was allowed to finally tell you the whole story after all.

And I promise, I really do, on keeping my word.

======================================================================

Tommy had turned twenty two when he returned home.

Walking down the mossy cobblestone path back to his childhood home (his, not Icarus’, he never was him), he noted the wildflowers that still grew among the grass, but they weren’t as vibrant as they once were.

He could hear the calls from the farm animals and idly wonders if Henry was still up and kicking, although it wouldn't surprise him if the old cow finally passed in his absence.

Too soon for his liking, he was face to face with the old spruce door, the metal numbers still hanging on with their rusted nails.

He hoped they were in when he knocked (otherwise this would be a wasted journey, he didn’t know if he would be able to build the courage up to do this again), waiting to hear any sound of muffled movement or hushed voices.

When the door creaked open, he was expecting to see one of his brothers or maybe his parents, what he wasn't expecting to see however, was a small fox hybrid, who was half hiding behind the open door, their tail swaying back and forth while their head was tilted, looking at Tommy with large auburn eyes that held a sparkle of childhood innocence and curiosity. Before Tommy could open his mouth to ask the kid a question or two, he heard soft foot falls moving closer, and while tucking his wings in closer to seem less intimidating, Tommy straightened himself up, expecting to see the kids parent.

Instead, there stood Kristen, hazel eyes wide with disbelief as she held her shaking hands in front of her mouth.

“Hi Mama, I’m back.”

Kristen simply let out a cry as she let tears fall freely down her cheeks, throwing her arms around her youngest and pulled him in tight, whispering nonsense as she held him, checking him over and over, making sure that yes, this was her boy, that no, she was not imagining him.

More footsteps could be heard, asking who was at the door, asking why she was crying, only to be cut off with gasps when they saw Tommy standing there with tears in his eyes.

There, spilling out of the door and onto the grass outside of their home, stood each family member, looking at Tommy with the same look that Kristen did (Wilbur and Phil had ushered the kid back into the house, telling them that they will be in soon).

Opening his arms, he felt Wilbur crash into him, arms grasping tight around his shoulders, murmuring apologies as well as telling Tommy to _‘stop growing so damn tall you Gremlin Child’_ which got a laugh out of both of them; he felt as Techno pulled them both into his chest, breathing erratic as he took in the sight of his youngest brother, before the first time in years, he let himself cry; felt as Phil joined them, pulling Kristen back into the hug as he wrapped his wings around all of them, creating an aura of calm and safety for all of the family members to melt into.

Tommy had missed this, and a big part of him wished he hadn’t left all those years ago, but another (also) big part of him was glad he had, otherwise he wouldn't be where or who he was today.

Soon, Tommy was led back into the house (with Wilbur holding his hand as if he would disappear again, while Phil kept a wing around the pair of them) and to the living room where an abandoned family game sat in the middle of the coffee table.

And when Tommy felt himself sink into his mother’s side, feeling all the tension leave his body, Tommy told them about what he got up to in the six years he was away for.

He told them of how he met a demi-god by the name of Tubbo, a sweet ram hybrid that had a fascination for bees that could rival anything. He told them about how he and Tubbo got along like a house on fire, and how the boy had offered his home to Tommy, where he met Tubbo’s Aunt Puffy and Uncle Schlatt (two siblings, with Puffy being an Ewe while Schlatt was a Ram) who greeted him with open arms and warm hugs. Who treated him like one of their nephews despite not being related. He told them how he met Tubbo’s dad. How the God cried at the sight of Tommy, how he apologised for (essentially) taking his life. He told them of how the Captain told him stories of when his family were but young beings and the antics they got up to; of what Tubbo was like when he was a young ram himself. He told them of how he earned his obsidian wings, and how he's glad that he no longer had his wings of wax.

He tells them about meeting Dream and his friends, how they let him stay with them for a couple of months as they moved between villages to towns, from towns to cities as mercenaries. He tells them about the skills they taught him, about the jobs they let him help in, about how to use his form and wings to make himself bigger and more dangerous than what he was. He tells them about how Dream wasn’t exactly human, that he was a minor God called Enyalius **(To this day Techno will refuse to admit that he laughed and gave a small recount about one of his battles with said God** **from his younger years, shortly after having fused together** **)**. About how the being cared for Tommy like another older brother, and that one day he would like to see Tommy once more.

He tells them about stumbling across a small settlement called L’manburg which only held a few people. He tells them about Niki and her younger brother Ranboo, the former instantly taking him in and acting like his mother when he fell ill, the latter becoming another older brother who would tell him stories of far off lands that Ranboo knew was true despite his memory problems. He tells them about a runaway prince called Eret, a gentle soul who wanted nothing to do with his heritage, someone who just wanted to live freely. He told them about how Eret told him the story of Theseus, that she was destined to follow the same story, but decided to break it and run off. He tells them about a duck hybrid called Quackity who taught Tommy how to speak other languages, how to sing like a siren and to cause mayhem when things got too boring around the area.

He tells them about how him and Tubbo have been travelling for the last couple of years together after they met back up. How they travelled to some of the lands that Ranboo talked about. How they decided to come back home after all this time, he told them that Tubbo was currently in the village resting in the inn while he came back here. He told them how he would like them to all meet Tubbo and if it was alright that he brought Tubbo over tomorrow.

  
  


In return, they told him how life has been dull without their Little Bird.

That life has been passing, but each day wasn't the same without him.

That they were sorry for keeping his past away from him for so long, but that they thought they should wait until he was old enough to understand.

That Kristen created a small shrine for him, one that she would regularly go to and pray for his safe keeping.

That Phil decided to pass on his job, gave it to another entity and now spent as much time as he could with the rest of his family.

That after Techno reformed, the voices agreed to protect their little family harder. That he somehow became a part of the Great Potato war which he was the victor off **(Tommy could only laugh at his brother, told him that he should’ve known that it was him he heard about, because come on, who else was called ‘The Blade’ when people talked about it)**.

That the little fox hybrid was called Fundy, who was Wilbur’s son, meaning that Tommy was now an Uncle (said child was currently curled up in his father’s lap, hiding his face in his chest when Tommy looked at him and decided to pull a face).

That Wilbur took Tommy’s departure the hardest, how he almost fell apart like he did all those years ago the first time. How it took him months to become the man that Tommy once knew, and was working on being the best he can, so nothing like this would ever happen again.

Tommy felt bad for leaving yes, but after telling them his stories, his family agreed that he left for a good reason.

That day, Tommy pulled out the little trinkets he brought on his fourteenth birthday and handed them out (he kept them safely tucked away in his bag, keeping them clean and making sure they were never damaged on his travels).

Wilbur received a small golden sun charm, held up with a silk ribbon that glowed gently amongst the sun’s rays.

Techno received a wooden carving of a battle axe, glowing with small bits of magic infused with the wood that kept the charm warm and never dull.

Phil received a Blue Agate necklace (the same colour that matched his and Tommy’s eyes, fond memories coming to the surface once he laid eyes upon it), wrapped in a gentle iron wire that was cold when it was hot and warm when it was cold.

Kristen received a small crystal ball that held a rose encased within it, looking as fresh as it did the day Tommy brought it.

It would take time for the family to heal once more, but they had time to do so.

When they asked Tommy who he was, he simply looked them in the eyes and said that he is not Icarus- he never has been. He’s always been Tommy, and that's what he will always be.

  
  


And that is the end to the story, my friends.

I’ll admit that not all of the God’s knew of this version because they simply did not care for the human boy with wax wings, but I did.

The human child didn't deserve to have an ending like that, and I’m glad that he didn’t after all.

So after careful centuries of speaking to the God’s, I finally got Gaia’s permission to tell this version, but she does have a message for me to say to you all:

If you become like Icarus, and fall with burning wings of wax, and you want to go down with a smile on your lips, then do so. Just know that there are others out there who care for you and would do anything to bring you back to be part of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> The Phonoi: The Spirits of Murder, Killing and Slaughter  
> The Androktasiai: The Spirits of Battlefield Slaughter  
> The Machai: The Spirits of Fighting and Combat  
> Philophrosyne: The Spirit of Friendliness, Kindness and Welcome  
> Crocus, Hibiscus Rose mallows and Oenotheras: Flowers that represent Youth  
> Epiales: The Goddess of Nightmares  
> Enyalius: Minor God of War
> 
> I can be found on-  
> Tumblr: fallenhunter851  
> Discord: FallenHunter#9429  
> Instagram: hunterz_art and hunterz_writes
> 
> Comments, Bookmarks and Kudo's are greatly appreciated!!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it, I might do additional works describing Tommy's tales in the future, let me know what you think!!  
> Want to do any fanart for this piece? Go for it!  
> Simply tag me on any of the mentioned platforms above and I'll make sure it gets added to the story, either on a seperate chapter or as a series of links.


End file.
